In this research program, we plan to continue our investigations of thalassemia and globin synthesis in the following specific areas: (1) studies of globin synthesis and turnover in which we will develop methods for measurement of the turnover of globin chains and hemoglobins A, F and S in lysates of human cells and examine the synthesis of globin chains in human erythroblasts grown in plamsa clot cultures in vitro; (2) evaluation of the synthesis of red cell membrane proteins during erythroblast development in the mouse and later in man; (3) examination of the anatomy and expression of globin genes in thalassemia; (4) develop improved techniques for prenatal diagnosis of thalassemia and sickle cell disease.